


Snakes

by usapegasis



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is scared of snakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some one on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Some+one+on+tumblr).



Trevor was walking with Michael in the desert.

“What should we do now Mikey?”

“I don’t know babe maybe we shoulWOAH”

Michael jumps into Trevor’s arms as he sees a snake slithering towards them. 

“Mikey it’s okay” Trevor tries to calm Michael down.

“At least there isn’t two snakes around.” 

“Yea T at least there aren’t two.”

 

 

“Oh wait there are two.” Trevor smirks at Michael

“FUCK YOU TREVOR!”


End file.
